narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Life of a Child
"Haha, you can't catch me" a young Kaname said as he ran around his house wearing nothing. He ran and jumped on top the kitchen table and danced around, before jumping off an running again. "You can't keep running forever his mother said as she chased after him with clothes in her hand. Kaname continued to ran around, before tripping over his own feet and hitting the ground face first. He began to cry as his mother came over an picked him up "now now, don't cry" she said as she rubbed his head. She placed him down on a old nearby pillow and he stopped crying "now it's time to get dress for bed" she said as she held up his clothes, which was an old shirt and underwear. Kaname stood up and took the clothes and put them on, he looked at her and smiled "then in a rapid motion he jumped into her arms. She caught him with a smile "I love you mommy" he said with a big smile "I live you too" she sad as she embraced him. Kaname let out a big yawn, and within moments was asleep "good night my sweet" she said as she walked to the room. The Next Morning "It's time to get up" his mother said as she stood over him. Kaname turned over and covered his head. "So you don't want to get up" she said as she set down next to him "I guess I will go back to sleep as well" she said as he laid over him. Kaname began to squirm around his mother rolled over as he did, before rolling by on him "ok ok, I will get up" he said. His mother set up "good, I have breakfast", a gleam appeared in his eyes "breakfast?" he quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. His mother set their for a few moments and watched him happily run off, she then smiled an walked out of the room. She set down next to him and watched him quickly eat the food "slow down or you will choke" she said. Kaname stopped for a few moments and looked at her "are you not going to eat?" he said putting his spoon down. "I fine, I have already had some. You should eat just slow down". Kaname looked at her and pushes his plate over to her "you must eat as well" he said. "I have already ate" she said. Kaname pick up his spoon and dipped it into the soup. He removed it and placed it to this his mothers mouth and looked at her. "I am not hungry" she said as she began to move away. He began to move closer to her "open wide", she continued to move away. Kaname moved closer to her spilling a little of the soup smiling as he did. She smiled and ate the food, Kaname smiled and then set in her lap. He returned to eating, he would take one bite and then give some to his mom. After a few moments the two finished the food. "Now I have to get going" she said as she picked him up "I will be back in a few hours" she said as she put him down "so don't leave the house". Kaname nodded his head, his mother kneeled down and kissed him on his forehead. She stood up and walked to the door, she turned around and blew him a kiss before walking out of the house ans closing the door. Kaname ran to the window and watched his mom walk away, and fade into the distance. He turned around and looked at the empty house. He walked away from the window and stood in the middle of the living room "I should, help out mommy" he said as he began to clean up. Several minutes later he stopped cleaning "ah this is boring" he said as he peered out the window. "A few moments of playing before mommy gets back wouldn't hurt" he said as he walked out of the house. Venture into the Forest Kaname stood in front of his house "time to go play" he said as he began to happily jogged into the forest, which he has done many times. "Where should I go to play" he said happily has he jogged down the dirt path the led from his house. "I know, how about by the river...yeah that seems fun" he said as he turned of the path and walked into the dense forest. Moments later he reached reached a small river, and walked over to it. "I should try to get some fish mommy" he said as he walked to the the rivers edge. He kneeled down and placed his hand into the water "just right" he said as he looked up and down the the river "no where are the fish" he said as he stood up. He began to walk along the edge of the river, "I have to be careful, to make sure I don't fall in" he began to sing as he walked alongside the river. He stopped for a few moments "how am I supposed to catch the fish" he said as he looked the the river. He laughed as he started to walk again. He continued to walk down the river and laughing, not paying attention to his surroundings, after a few moments he stopped and looked around "well this isn't good" he said as he looked around. "All I need to do is turn around and go back the way I came" he said as he turned around and started walking. As he walked he could hear rustling in the distance, he began to pick up his pace as the rustling. A large animal appeared from the trees, he looked at it then started running as. It then turned away an stared walking into the opposite direction. Kaname continued to run though the forest with tears in his eyes. As he ran he tripped and fell down a small ledge. Eyes of a Clan Kaname laid on the ground for a few moments after falling, he set up his hand bleeding and tears in his eyes. He stood up and began walking looking around, he began to cry as walked though the forest "I want my mommy" he cried soon falling. He continued to cry, a large clawed foot landed in front of face. He looked up and could see a large armored wolf standing in front of him, he screamed and took of running. The wolf chased after him. Kaname continued to run, the wolf chased after him in a playful manner. Kaname continued to run, as he did his eyes began to turn black and a red tomoe appeared. He looked back at the best, as he turned back around he ran into a woman with purple hair. This woman looked at him, then at the beast chasing him. She looked at it then in an instant the beast busted into flame, being destroyed in a matter of moments. She kneeled down next to Kaname "are you ok" she said in a sweet voice that stopped Kaname from crying. He looked up are her "I'm lost" he said, "well we can't have that" she said as she picked him up "how about I help you, that way you will be safe". Kaname knodded his head and smiled "well then let's get going" she said with a smile as she began walking. "So want is your name little guy" she asked "it's Kaname" he said. "Ah Kaname want an interesting name My name is Kurohime" she said with a smile "you can think of me as you big sister" she said. Kaname smiled "big sister Kurohime, I always wanted a sister". "Well now you have one" Kurohime said as she held him in her arms. "Do you know your way home" she asked he shook his head "well I'm sure we will find it, just leave it up to your big sister". She looked at Kaname's eyes for a few moments "is something wrong", she smiled "ah nothing, you just reminded me of someone". Home Sweet Home It had been several hours since Kurohime and Kaname began to travel, night had fallen. Then two eventually reached his house. "This is my house" he said happily she looked at the house, which wasn't in the best of shape "who do you live here with" she said as she put him down "it's just me and my mother" he said as he happily walked to the house. "Ah I see" she said as she walked behind him "I bet she is worried about you" Kaname stopped "I bet she is mad, she told me not to leave the house". The two walked into the house, Kaname looked around "she said she would be that gone that long" he said as he looked around the house "I'm sure she is on her way now, so don't worry I will stay with you until she does" Kaname smiled. Half and hour had passed since the two had arrived at the house. Kaname began to knood off he closed his eyes. In that instant his mother busted into the door her clothes dirty and tears in her eyes "mommy!" he ran an jumped into her arm "she began to cry "I told you not to leave. I have been looking for you all day." She said as she hugged him tightly, she then looked up to see Kurohime sitting. Kaname turned to her "this is big sister Kurohime, she helped me found my way back" he said. His mother looked at her "thank you" she said "I don't know what I do to could thank you". Kaname smiled as he looked at the two, he then passed out "he stayed up to wait for you" Kurohime said "you were all he walked about" she said as she stood up. "His mother picked him up and stood as well. "Now I have to ask you something, it is about young Kaname here".